Mi Presente, Mi Futuro
by FeNiXD
Summary: Leve resumen... - Que es lo que esta pasando -, - No lo se - , - Detenlo - , - Crees que si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho -... - Donde estamos - , - Creo que...en la sala del club - PRÓXIMAMENTE
1. Chapter 1

**MUY PRONTO**

**No te puedes perder **

**Una historia**

**Completamente diferente**

**A lo que estás acostumbrado**

– Yui, creo que se lo debes de decir – aparecen Ritsu y Yui en el cuarto del club – ella debe saber cómo te sientes…de cómo te hace sentir –

Se podía sentir la tensión entre las dos

– lo se Ritsu-chan pero no quiero que nada cambie –

…..

* * *

Afuera de la habitación Azusa escuchaba todo

– estas segura que no cambiara para bien – escucho decir a Ritsu para solo taparse la boca

…..

* * *

– ¡Yui-chan! – le gritaba Mugi que corria a dirección haca ella

Yui al verla se sonroja ligeramente – a Mugi-chan, que te trae por aquí – decía rascándose atrás de la cabeza con la mano

– que, pero Yui-chan estamos en la escuela –

– a tienes razón, bueno no es que no vengas a la escuela o algo así pero… - fue interrumpida por la rubia

– Yui-chan esto es en serio de verdad hay algo que tengo que hablar con usted – Yui se quedó congelada

…..

* * *

– Mio, mira mira que es esto – señalo Ritsu sacando un pequeño reloj de una cajita, era de un color metálico con tres botones que supuestamente servían para cambiar la hora y lo más extraño era la pantalla ya que esta estaba de un color negro….por el momento

– de donde sacaste eso –

– no me lo creerías si te lo dijera – finalizo para ponerse el extraño reloj en la muñeca…ambas voltearon a ver la puerta del cuarto del club sin darse cuenta que el reloj parpadeo

…..

* * *

Las Cinco chicas estaban paradas en el centro del club siendo rodeadas por un círculo de luz morado, con dibujos algo extraños

– Rit-chan que está pasando – Pregunto Yui viendo asustada a su amiga

– no lo sé –

– todo esto es tu culpa Ritsu – la regaño Mio con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se sostenía del sillón del cuarto

– ¡Que! Y porque mía –

– no lo sé pero algo me dice que es tu culpa, ¡ya detenlo! – volvió a regañarla la peli negra

– crees que si pudiera ya lo habría hecho –

– Ritsu-sempai mire en su muñeca, es su reloj – señalaba con el dedo índice la más pequeña del grupo

– que le sucede – secundo espantada Mugi, de repente sostiene a Yui del brazo asiendo que estas se sonrojaran y voltearan en diferentes direcciones

De un momento a otro una luz apareció segándolas y luego…..nada

…..

* * *

Se puede ver como lentamente unos parpados se van abriendo lentamente observando su alrededor

– chicas están bien – preguntaba Yui abriendo por fin por completo los ojos

– siii – contestaron al unísono el grupo

– donde estamos – dijo sorprendida la pobre de Mio cubriéndose tras Azusa

– parece que es…la sala del club – le contesto la pequeña observando mejor el lugar, ya que no se parecía nada al otro salón, este estaba más arreglado y con más instrumentos tanto musicales como de té, todas lo observaron también y se dieron cuenta de que….era muy extraño

– este no puede ser la sala del club, porque – dijo Ritsu parándose y yendo a donde estaba la nueva vitrina de las tazas que extrañamente estaba en el mismo lugar que la anterior – ….mira esto, esto es muy, muuuyyyy elegante –

– Rit-chan mira – le grito Yui a la baterista para que volteara a ver que los instrumentos eran casi los mismos que los de ellas pero en un tono más… ¿Futurista? – miren se parece a Gitah pero esta tiene más botones y… – toco las cuerdas – tiene un sonido extraño jajaja –

– Yui – le hablo la baterista en un susurro

– Mira y esa batería es mucho más grande – se fue corriendo al teclado – wow es un teclado doble, sugoi-

– ¡YUI! – le grito Ritsu haciendo que la otra se espantara

– he que sucede – se quedó callada al ver a sus demás compañeras viendo a un lado de ella muy sorprendidas haciendo que le diera curiosidad ver también – que están vien… – también se quedó plasmada –…do –

Y así se quedaron viendo fijamente al grupo de chicas del otro lado de la habitación que también las veían…Fijamente

….

**PRÓXIMAMENTE**

**2014**


	2. Proximamente 2

**PROXIMAMENTE**

- Quienes...son...ustedes - eso fue lo único que pudo salir de Ritsu

- primero tienen que decirnos quienes son ustedes - contesto una de las chica del otro lado de la habitación

**...**

- Hola, mi nombre es Yuuhi - dijo una de las chicas haciendo el signo de Paz con la mano derecha ella tenía el cabello no muy largo le llegaba hasta por la mitad de la espalda de color café oscuro y ojos color azules algo claros muy bonita al parecer de muchos

- encantada - le contesto Mugi no entendiendo su forma de expresarse

- igual - también saludo Mio un tanto desconcertada

- vamos Ayase-chan preséntate - le dijo Yuuhi a una chica más pequeña que ella de cabello negro y ojos cafés amarrados en una coleta

- a HAI, mucho gusto yo soy Ayase -

- mi nombre es Mitsu, mucho gusto - decía una chica de cabello corto de color negro y ojos color café claro, se podría decir que le daba un aire a Ritsu solo que sin su diadema - y ella es mi hermana, vamos no seas tímida -

- mi nombre es Rio, encantada - finalizo la chica más callada de cabellos largos por debajo de la cintura de color café claro y ojos azul oscuro y con una diadema negra

- mucho gusto - contestaba Yui sin aun salirse de la impresión de lo sucedido volteando a ver a sus amigas Ritsu y Mio y luego volteando a ver a las ultimas en presentarse

**...**

- ¡QUE! ¡QUE! - gritaron todo el grupo HTT al descubrir la sorpresa

- q..q..qué fecha dijeron que es - pregunto Yui espantada

- e..es 3 de abril de 2032, que tiene de malo - respondió las pobre Yuuhi, viendo a una Yui muda, una Mugi abrazada de Asuza y a Ritsu dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Mio para calmarla ya que ella estaba de cuclillas llorando diciendo "no escuche nada" una y otra vez

- Ritsu dime que no es cierto, esto es, algo muy muy malo - decía Mio ya fuera de su transe arrastrándose por el lugar

- oi para -

**...**

- es muy bonito este lugar, ¿nee? - dijo Mugi para después suspirar, ambas, Mugi sentada en el marco de la ventana y Yui parada recargada en sus codos, en una de la ventanas del corredor que dirigía al auditorio miraban las flores de Sakura caer - me sorprende que no haya cambiado en nada - dijo para luego serrar los ojos siendo observada por su acompañante

- Mugi-chan - al nombrarla Mugi le presto atención mientras Yui bajaba la mirada con un sonrojo - t..te..tengo algo m..muy importante que decirte - había dicho con algo de valor al final de su voz

**...**

- que hacemos, y que pasara si se enteran - preguntaba una preocupara Ayase a sus amigas

- y si les decimos nosotras, además no es nada malo - como de costumbre para ellas una despreocupada Yuuhi no se daba cuenta de la situación

- NO, no se lo podemos decir - decía una señora sentada en la silla de su escritorio viendo a las niñas - si les decimos podríamos cambiar todo - el grupo salto al escucharlo - y si lo descubren no sabemos lo que pudiera pasar -

**...**

- me sorprende que no haya nadie en este lugar - decía Ritsu a Mio caminando por el corredor de la escuela

- debe de ser por la excursión de inicio de curso, Minako-sensei me dijo que desde hace algún tiempo las hacen - le respondía mientras daban la vuelta por el pasillo

- Mio-chan, Ritsu-Chan, tanto tiempo sin verlas - las saludaba una señora al final del corredor, ambas solo se quedaron mudas

- esa es...Sawa-chan - dijo antes de quedarse muda Ritsu

**...**

- y tienen donde quedarse - dijo Rio viéndolas curiosa

Todas la miraban con los ojos blancos y chiquitos

- lo olvidamos - dijo despreocupara Ritsu

- LO OLVIDAMOS - gritaron de repente las demás

- cómo es posible Ritsu, todo de esto es tu culpa - le decía Mio mientras la zarandeaba por la camisa

- que porque tiene que ser mi culpa - se defendía la baterista

- si no hubieras encontrado ese tonto reloj -

- ya de que te preocupas como quiera a ni sirve - concluyo la castaña para mirar por ultimo al reloj mostrando nada en la pantalla - y que aremos - dijo cansada

- nos podríamos quedar con una de ustedes - pregunto Yui a las nuevas chicas que se tensaron al escucharla

- amm como decirlooo... - dijo Yuuhi rascándose detrás de la cabeza y desviando la mirada, siendo observada por el viejo K-ON con ilusión - si quiere... - no pudo finalizar ya que Mitsu la jalo del cuello con ellas a un rincón del cuarto - pero que les pasa -

- no las podemos invitar a nuestras casa - la sentencio Rio

- pero porque no - se quejaba la castaña

- como que porque que estás loca - le gritaba Mitsu

- si van a nuestras casas sabrán toda la verdad - le decía Ayase para explicarle mejor

- y si no las dejamos ir, entonces donde se quedaran - finalizo Yuuhi para que todas se pusieran a pensar, y de repente todas voltearon a ver a Minako con una sonrisa

- no, no chicas, no hay suficiente espacio en mi apartamento - se defendía la maestra, haciendo que todas pusieran cara de cachorro - que no lo are - pusieron la cara de corderito a medio morir - está bien yo las cuidare - todas saltaron de alegría - pero ustedes me ayudaran -

**...**

- ME GUSTAS - grito a la persona frente a ella - desde hace mucho me has gustado -

- tu...tu también me gustas -

**...**

- se acabó la farsa aquí - decía una Mio entrando al cuarto del club y se veía ¿enojada? - ya díganmelo todo -

Las 4 chicas la estaban observando pensando en que hacer

- nunca había visto a mamá Mio tan enojada, solo contigo y con mamá Ritsu - le decía Rio a Mitsu en el oído pero siendo escuchadas

- ¿mamá?, conque su madre - todas se tensaron a ver la cara que puso Mio, para luego sonreír - tranquilas desde que llegamos aquí me di cuenta -

- enserio, ¿cómo? - preguntaron todas

- digamos que son muy obvias - dijo con una pequeña risa - bien veamos - vio a cada una - ustedes dos son mis hijas y de Ritsu - dijo señalando a las gemelas

- si - ambas contestaron al mismo tiempo y bajaron la cabeza - estas enojada -

- claro que no - le sonrió - además me alegra que sean mis hijas y de Ritsu, creí que esa tonta nunca se daría cuenta, pero con esto me da esperanzas - decía mientras las agarraba de los hombros - pero cómo fue posible... - la interrumpieron antes de que acabara, ellas ya sabían la pregunta

- el futuro es algo...- inicio al decir eso Rio

- ...sorprendente - finalizo Mitsu

- de acuerdo, pero no se nos pudo ocurrir unos nombres menos obvios - vio a las pequeñas con una gota en la cabeza – a, ya entiendo, Ritsu ¿verdad? - las gemelas solo asintieron

Mio paso su ojos por detrás de ellas viendo a las otras dos chicas que al verla acercarse se sorprendieron

- veamos ustedes dos - las tomo del uniforme antes de que escaparan - veamos si adivino - las vio directamente a los ojos, mirando a la más pequeña de las dos - tu cabello negro se me hace familiar - la miro por un momento - ya se, tu eres hija de

**...**

- hagamos un trato Yui - Ritsu miro fijamente a su compañera castaña - vamos a aprovechar el tiempo que tengamos aquí para dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo con ellas, ¿de acuerdo?- le extendió la mano

- de acuerdo - le respondió el gesto - desde hoy en adelante te concentraras en Mio y yo en Mugi -

**...**

- Nunca creí que me hicieras esto - lo decía sin dejar de derramar lágrimas - yo creí en ti -

- no es lo que crees - se excusaba desesperada - e..esto no debió pasar -

- pero paso, y esto nunca te lo perdonare - finalizo para salir corriendo

**...**

**Febrero **

**2014 **


End file.
